elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinthian (Skyrim)
Description is North-East of Drelas' Cottage, and South-East of Morthal. Labyrinthian is located in Hjaalmarch, and is the location of two different Dragon shouts, Dismaying Shout and Slow Time. The Headless Horseman also appears near here. Additionally, one or more Frost Trolls may be encountered as the player begins ascending the stairs. History Before becoming Arch-Mage, Savos Aren joined an expedition to Labyrinthian. Lead by the Arch-mage's favorite student; Atmah, a group of mages ventured into the ruins, searching for the Staff of Magnus. Along with Savos and Atmah were Takes-In-Light, Hafnar Ice-Fist, Girduin and Elvali Veren. Savos was the only one to make it out alive. Several others perished in combat. Savos left two of his companions behind, enthralled and forever assigned to the maintenance of a magical containment ward, whose purpose was to contain Morokei. The Dragonborn kills these two mages on their search for the Staff of Magnus. Design and Features This is a very large area composed of many sub-levels, all of which are worth exploring. Upon entering this area, the Dragonborn is greeted with several Frost Trolls. Bromjunaar Sanctuary In the center, there is a large, raised circular area. Underneath that, there is the Wooden Mask, and a Hired Thug's Missive. Equipping the mask will travel the player back in time. While wearing the mask and going back in time, there are different statuettes that the Dragonborn can place any of the Dragon Priest's Masks that you have. When all eight dragon preist masks are placed there, a ninth is revealed when the dragon's head opens Shalidor's Maze There is also a door named Shalidor's Maze, just behind the location. This leads to the maze of the same name, which is home to one Daedra. Upon passing through the door, the player sees a courtyard with a corpse in a circle and the maze just beyond. Approach the corpse, and four staves rise from the ground; one for destruction, one for alteration, one for conjuration, and one for restoration. It's adviseable to take these, as they help in the maze. Continue straight and the player will notice a Sigil of Alteration on the wall at the very entrance. Use the Staff of Magelight, aimed at the sigil, and the gate to your right will open. Continue through the maze, killing off the Skeevers as you go (Note: many corners of the maze feature "shutters" which contain random loot, one containing a Spelltome for Heal Other). The player will come to a similar Sigil of Destruction. Use the Staff of Fireballs, this time to open the trapdoor beneath you. The player must go right, up a staircase, and will find themself on the left side of the maze. Go North (right, if at the top of the staircase), and there you will find a Dragon Shout for Dismay. From here, turn around, looking south, and enter this side of the maze, which is sealed with a Sigil of Illusion.Use the Staff of Fear. Continue as last time, this time killing off Ice Wraiths as you go. At the end, the Sigil of Restoration is displayed, use the Staff of Repulsion which opens another trap door. Once you fall, there will be a large blue globe shining in front of you. This is the portal to fight a Dremora of varying rank and name, with players reporting encountering Kynval and Markynaz or even a Valkynaz. Regardless, they are relatively easy to kill, but will conjure two atronachs, so be wary. The Dremora carries a rather useful helm called the Diadem of the Savant, a circlet which reduces magicka cost for all spells''.'' Bug: There is possibly a bug wherein any followers you have will either appear far ahead of you or disappear entirely when entering shalidors maze, this has happened at least with Mjol the lioness. Waiting does not bring them back and they appear to just be gone all together (confirmed). It is possible the follower becomes trapped in the maze (I took Brelyna in with me, and once she crossed a certain point she wouldn't return, by following or move commands. I ended up using Unrelenting Force to literally throw her out). ''Bug: The word for the Dismay shout will turn blue as you approach the wall as it normally would, you may not hear the wind and see the surrounding area turn black as you normally do when approaching a word wall. Reloading and waiting near the stone doesn't seem to get past this bug. I was able to jump up at the word & slide down, triggering the visuals & learning the word. ''Bug: ''The word for the Dismay shout will NOT turn blue as you approach the wall as it normally would and you will not learn the Word, use the console command player.teachword 3291A to learn the word.'' Bug: There has been a bug where upon entering the area in which you acquire the four staffs, only a couple or none of them pop up at all, the only way to get around this bug is to keep reloading the last save until they all appear. Lost Valkygg The Valkygg is a tunnel based dungeon. It is heavily guarded by Draugrs. They pop out of coffins in most places, but some roam freely. This area seems to be highly saturated with gemstones, but other than that, the loot is sub-par. Start by entering through the door that is lower in the ground, not the one in the wall face, as that is the exit. Proceed through this area however you please, it is not overly dangerous, but you could find yourself facing several Draugrs at once. As you proceed through, you will see two Draugrs laying on a stone slab. They aren't dead, so you can get the upper hand on them before proceeding through the door activated by the pressure pads. After this, head down the hallway until you get to a larger room. You will fight four more Draugrs here, and then head through the wooden door. On the left, there is an Apprentice level door to lockpick, but take note of the pressure pad in front of the door, it activates a poison dart trap. This is what most likely killed the Draugr whose body is lifeless on the ground. Inside the door is a Steel Horned Helmet, and two burial urns. Now, proceed in the other direction. Now, this is where it gets a bit more dangerous. A Draugr Deathlord guards a chest in this room, near a fairly deep hole. It can potentially shout you in to the hole, so it is recommended that you beat it to the punchline and knock it down there first, which will often take a chunk of damage out of its health. After it is dealt with, go in to the room behind where the Deathlord was, and loot the chest there, that is where more of the treasure is often placed. Next, proceed down the hole, and make sure to carefully land on the beams to cushion fall damage. Down below, you will find another Draugr Deathlord. This one hits much harder and can be much tougher, but there is an exploit to minimize damage from him. If you can get the Draugr Deathlord to stand on the left side of the area that you landed on, he will just run and swing his warhammer at you, without touching you, unless he says a shout or two at you. Dispose of him as you see fit. Also, if you jump from the little bridge directly across from the area you landed at, you can reach a chest on a rocky ledge. Now, proceed out of the door and you're once again, at the Labrynthian area. It should be noted that the two Deathlords carry an Ebony Bow and Ebony Warhammer, respectively. As such, it is possible to obtain these powerful weapons at a low level if you can defeat them. Ceremonial Door This door is only opened during the College of Winterhold's quest to find the Staff of Magnus, by using the Torq of Labyrinthian on the door, it slides in and knocks, allowing your entry. A skeletal dragon rests just inside here, along with many skeletons, you can sprint past these however, and onto the next room. Loot Outside Labyrinthian *Dragon Priest Mask: Wooden Mask underneath a large, raised circular area. Inside Labyrinthian *Spell Tome: Equilibrium, in the room with the Arcane Enchanter. *Spell Tome: Detect Life, on a table to the right in the first chamber. *Word Wall: Slow Time *Special Weapons: **Drainblood Battleaxe **Drainheart Sword **Drainspell Bow *Ore Deposit: Gold Ore, in the Labyrinthian Thoroughfare, on the floor in an open chamber with four skeletons just after the passageway turns right. There is a troll to kill in the immediately preceding chamber. Labyrinthian, Tribune *Unique Weapon: Staff of Magnus *Dragon Priest Mask: Morokei *Unique Item: Ancient Helmet of the Unburned, in a corner behind a locked gate. Shalidor's Maze *Word Wall: Dismaying Shout *Skill Book (Conjuration): Liminal Bridges, lying on the ground next to a skeleton somewhere in the maze. Unsure *Dragon Priest Mask: Konahrik (Mask) *Skill Book (Pickpocket): Aevar Stone-Singer *Elven Boots of Dwindling Shock Quests * Staff of Magnus - One of the end quests in the College of Winterholds faction questline. Labryinthian in The Elder Scrolls: Arena Labryinthian, built by Arch-Mage Shalidor, was one of the locations that appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena. It is one of the locations where the part of the Staff of Chaos is located, and the Eternal Champion is tasked with obtaining this after the Fang Lair quest. Bugs *Some walls and textures may be missing in certain rooms, but are solid and cannot be passed through. * Morokei may contain 2 Staves of Magnus. * Shalidor's Maze cannot be completed on french version (maybe others langages) because Sigils of Alteration and Restauration don't work. Even if you can jump into the maze, you have you activate the Sigil of Restoration to be able to continue. PC players can change the langage by downloading this archive, unzip it into Skyrim_Path/data, and edit the Skyrim_Path/skyrim.ini to change French into English. After that, the Sigil of Illusion needs the Staff of Magelight. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations